Englische Fußballnationalmannschaft
| pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = _whitestripesonrsha | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_so1 =_bluetop | leftarm1 = FFFFFF | body1 = FFFFFF | rightarm1 = FFFFFF | shorts1 = 1818C3 | socks1 = FFFFFF | pattern_la2 = _whiteborder | pattern_b2 = | pattern_ra2 = _whiteborder | leftarm2 = FF0000 | body2 = FF0000 | rightarm2 = FF0000 | shorts2 = FFFFFF | socks2 = FF0000 | spiele = | siege = | unentschieden = | niederlagen = | erstes_spiel = 0:0 England | datum1 = (Partick, Schottland; 30. November 1872) | ho_sieg = 0:13 England | datum2 = (Belfast, Irland; 18. Februar 1882) | ho_niederlage = 7:1 England | datum3 = (Budapest, Ungarn; 23. Mai 1954) | wmteilnahme = 12 | wmerste = 1950 | wmbeste = Weltmeister 1966 | KontTurnTeiln = 7 | KontTurnErste = 1968 | KontTurnBeste = Dritter Platz 1968 | datenstand = 30. April 2010 }} Die englische Fußballnationalmannschaft gehört zu den ältesten Fußballnationalmannschaften der Welt und repräsentiert England bei internationalen Wettbewerben, wie Welt- oder Europameisterschaften. Sie untersteht der Football Association (FA), dem führenden Verband im englischen Fußball. Der britische Fußball ist neben dem Hockey und Rugby eine der Sportarten mit vier britischen Nationalmannschaften. England als „Mutterland des Fußballs“, Schottland, Wales und Nordirland haben jeweils ihren eigenen Fußballverband unabhängig voneinander gegründet. Schottland und Nordirland spielen zudem eigene Meisterschaften aus; die walisischen Mannschaften spielen teilweise in den englischen, überwiegend in eigenen Ligen. Da das Internationale Olympische Komitee derartige Nationalmannschaften eines Landes nicht akzeptiert, nimmt die englische Nationalmannschaft, wie auch die schottische, walisische und nordirische, derzeit nicht an den Fußballturnieren bei Olympischen Sommerspielen teil. Von 1908 bis 1972 gab es eine britische Amateur-Nationalmannschaft, die das Vereinigte Königreich bei Olympischen Spielen vertrat und 1908 sowie 1912 Olympiasieger wurde. Die englische Nationalmannschaft hat im Vergleich zu den anderen britischen Auswahlteams die meisten Erfolge erzielt und wurde bei der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1966 im eigenen Land Weltmeister. Zudem gewann England 34-mal alleine den Titel bei der British Home Championship (in einigen Jahren wurde der Titel geteilt), einem ehemaligen Wettbewerb zwischen den vier britischen Nationalmannschaften, während die anderen drei Auswahlteams zusammen ebenfalls nur auf 34 Einzeltitel kamen. Geschichte Anfangszeit links|miniatur|Kumulierte Siegquoten Das erste Länderspiel einer englischen Auswahl war zugleich das erste offizielle Länderspiel in der Geschichte des Fußballs: Das von Mannschaftskapitän Cuthbert Ottaway angeführte Team traf am 30. November 1872 auf dem Hamilton Crescent, im heutigen Glasgower Stadtteil Partick, auf eine schottische Auswahl. Das Spiel endete vor rund 4000 Zuschauern mit 0:0. Im Jahr darauf verzeichnete die englische Auswahl mit einem 4:2 gegen Schottland im Kennington Oval-Stadion den ersten Sieg. Der 13:0-Sieg gegen die irische Auswahl am 18. Februar 1882 war bis zum 22. Oktober 1908, als bei den Olympischen Spielen in London Dänemark eine französische Auswahl mit 17:1 besiegte, der höchste Sieg in einem Länderspiel. England spielte in den folgenden fast 40 Jahren aufgrund der Dominanz des britischen Fußballs fast ausschließlich gegen Schottland, Wales und Irland, das vor der Teilung 1921 in Gänze als viertes Land zum Vereinigten Königreich gehörte. Ein weiterer Grund dafür lag darin, dass in dieser Zeit eine unkomplizierte Reise in andere Länder nicht möglich war. Der Flugverkehr existierte zu diesem Zeitpunkt weitestgehend noch nicht. Die ersten offiziellen Spiele gegen Gegner vom europäischen Festland fanden während einer Tournee im Jahr 1908 durch Mitteleuropa statt. Dort gewann England leicht gegen Österreich und eine Auswahl aus Böhmen. Die erste Niederlage außerhalb Großbritanniens musste England am 15. Mai 1929 hinnehmen, als die Nationalmannschaft mit 3:4 in Madrid gegen Spanien unterlag. Die FA hatte sich 1906 dem Weltfußballverband FIFA angeschlossen, aber da sich die Beziehung zwischen der FIFA und den britischen Verbänden aufgrund eines Disputs wegen Zahlungen an Amateurspieler negativ entwickelte, zogen sich die britischen Nationen 1928 wieder aus der FIFA zurück. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die englische Nationalmannschaft an den ersten drei Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften nicht teilnahm. In England wurde die eigene Nationalmannschaft als „inoffizieller Weltmeister“ bezeichnet, als sie im November 1934 den amtierenden Weltmeister aus Italien im als Battle of Highbury (Schlacht von Highbury) bezeichneten Spiel mit 3:2 besiegen konnte. Nachkriegsära Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges näherte sich die FA in einem Modernisierungsprozess der FIFA erneut an, schloss sich ihr 1946 wieder an und ernannte im gleichen Jahr Walter Winterbottom zum ersten offiziellen Trainer der Nationalmannschaft, nachdem zuvor jeweils ein Komitee mit der Organisation des Teams beschäftigt gewesen war. Sie verloren 1949 ihr erstes Heimspiel gegen einen nicht-britischen Gegner, als sie im Goodison Park in Liverpool mit 0:2 gegen Irland unterlagen. Im Jahr darauf gab die englische Fußballnationalmannschaft bei der WM 1950 ihren Einstand, verlor dort sensationell mit 0:1 gegen die Vereinigten Staaten und schied bereits nach der ersten Gruppenphase aus. Auch bei den nächsten beiden Weltmeisterschaften in der Schweiz und in Schweden konnte das englische Team nicht überzeugen und zeigte deutlich, wie sehr der englische Fußball gegenüber der restlichen Fußballwelt an Qualität eingebüßt hatte. Die taktische Unterlegenheit wurde besonders deutlich, als das englische Team am 25. November 1953 im eigenen Wembley-Stadion Ungarn gegenüberstand. Die ungarische Nationalmannschaft war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit legendären Spielern wie Ferenc Puskás, József Bozsik, Sándor Kocsis oder Nándor Hidegkuti eines der weltweit besten Teams und schlug England in Wembley mit 6:3. Dies war die erste Heim-Niederlage für die englische Mannschaft gegen eine Mannschaft vom europäischen Festland. Das Rückspiel in Budapest gewann die ungarische Mannschaft mit 7:1 sogar noch höher. Dieses 1:7 ist bis zum heutigen Tage die höchste Niederlage in der Geschichte der englischen Fußballnationalmannschaft. In den 1960er-Jahren unterwarf der englische Fußball taktisches Verhalten und Trainingsbetrieb einer deutlichen Modernisierung, was sich bereits mit einem respektablen Auftritt bei der WM 1962 in Chile auswirkte, als England ins Viertelfinale einzog und dort nur dem späteren Weltmeister aus Brasilien unterlag. Nach Winterbottoms Rücktritt im Jahr 1962 übernahm der frühere Mannschaftskapitän Alf Ramsey das Traineramt, der sofort kühn behauptete, dass England die folgende Weltmeisterschaft, die im eigenen Land stattfinden sollte, gewinnen würde. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1966 Ramseys Vorhersage sollte sich tatsächlich erfüllen und England wurde bei der WM 1966 Weltmeister, was bis zum heutigen Tag als der größte Erfolg in der englischen Fußballgeschichte gilt. Angeführt von Mannschaftskapitän Bobby Moore besiegten die englischen Wingless Wonders, so genannt da Ramsey seine Mannschaft bei dem Turnier ohne echten Flügelstürmer spielen ließ, Argentinien und Portugal, um dann im Finale der deutschen Nationalmannschaft im Wembley-Stadion gegenüber zu stehen. England gewann das Endspiel nach insgesamt drei Toren von Geoff Hurst (darunter das berühmte Wembley-Tor) und einem Treffer von Martin Peters mit 4:2 nach Verlängerung. Kenneth Wolstenholme, Reporter des britischen Rundfunksenders BBC, kommentierte die Anwesenheit von Zuschauern auf dem Feld, das dabei erzielte letzte Tor von Hurst in der 120. Minute und das Spielende mit dem dadurch sehr bekannt gewordenen Ausspruch „They think it's all over... it is now!“. Niedergang in den 1970er-Jahren England erreichte bei der folgenden EM 1968 den dritten Platz und war als Titelverteidiger einer der Favoriten für die WM 1970 in Mexiko. Nach einer zwischenzeitlichen 2:0-Führung unterlag England jedoch im Viertelfinale Deutschland noch mit 2:3 und schied aus dem Turnier aus. Auch im Viertelfinale bei der EM 1972 verlor England gegen Deutschland, als sie nach insgesamt 1:3 Toren unterlagen. Der negative Trend wurde fortgesetzt, als sich England nach einem 1:1 gegen Polen in der Qualifikation, als man mehrfach an dem stark aufspielenden polnischen Torhüter Jan Tomaszewski scheiterte, nicht für die WM 1974 in Deutschland qualifizieren konnte. Im Nachgang der fehlgeschlagenen Qualifikation entließ die FA Trainer Ramsey, der mit England in 113 Spielen 69 Siege und 27 Remis erreicht hatte. Dabei wurde stark kritisiert, dass die FA Ramsey, angesichts der Erfolge, die seiner sportlichen Leitung zu verdanken waren, nicht die Möglichkeit zu einer eigenen Rücktrittsentscheidung überließ. Nach einer kurzen Übergangsphase unter Trainer Joe Mercer verpflichtete die FA Don Revie als Ramseys offiziellen Nachfolger. Unter seiner Ägide entwickelten sich die Leistungen der englischen Nationalmannschaft noch deutlich negativer als in der Spätphase von Ramsey und England konnte sich weder für die Gruppenphase der EM 1976 noch für die WM 1978 in Argentinien qualifizieren. Revie war 1977 bereits zurückgetreten und wurde durch Ron Greenwood ersetzt. Zur gleichen Zeit entwickelte sich auch im Umfeld der Nationalmannschaft unter den Anhängern ein stetig wachsendes Hooligan-Problem, das vor allem bei englischen Auswärtsländerspielen auftrat. Bei der EM 1980 setzte die italienische Polizei während eines Gruppenspiels gegen Belgien sogar Tränengas ein. England qualifizierte sich für die WM 1982 in Spanien, scheiterte dort jedoch in der zweiten Gruppenphase, obwohl die Mannschaft kein Spiel verloren hatte. Auch während dieses Turniers wurden die englischen Spiele von Gewaltausschreitungen begleitet. Erneuerung unter Bobby Robson Obwohl ein Großteil der Öffentlichkeit und der Medienlandschaft Bobby Robson während seiner Zeit als Nationaltrainer sehr skeptisch beäugt hatte, wird er im Nachgang als einer der erfolgreichsten englischen Trainer eingestuft. Nachdem ihm nach einer Niederlage gegen Dänemark die Qualifikation zur Endrunde der EM 1984 in Frankreich misslungen war, führte er die Nationalmannschaft zur WM 1986 nach Mexiko. Nach einem schwachen Start, bei dem England gegen Portugal verloren und ohne ihren verletzten Mannschaftskapitän Bryan Robson gegen Marokko Unentschieden gespielt hatte, sicherten drei Tore von Gary Lineker zum 3:0-Sieg gegen Polen den Einzug in die nächste Runde. Nach einem weiteren 3:0-Sieg in der zweiten Runde gegen Paraguay verloren sie in einem kontroversen Spiel gegen den späteren Weltmeister aus Argentinien. Während der 1:2-Niederlage fielen dabei zwei Treffer von Diego Maradona, wobei das erste als Hand Gottes-Tor in die Fußballgeschichte einging. Der zweite Treffer, dem ein Dribbling Maradonas über die Hälfte des Spielfelds, und an fünf englischen Spielern vorbei, vorausging, wurde später als WM-Tor des Jahrhunderts ausgezeichnet. Am Ende des Turniers gewann Gary Lineker den Titel als Torschützenkönig der Weltmeisterschaft. Für die Europameisterschaft 1988 in Deutschland konnte sich England zwar qualifizieren, verlor jedoch alle drei Gruppenspiele gegen Irland (0:1), sowie gegen die späteren Finalisten Niederlande (1:3) und Sowjetunion (1:3). Die nächste Weltmeisterschaft im Jahre 1990 sollte dann der beste Auftritt einer englischen Mannschaft seit dem Titelgewinn im Jahr 1966 darstellen. Nach einem langsamen Beginn in der Gruppenphase setzte sich das Team in den K.-o.-Runden knapp mit jeweils einem Tor Unterschied gegen Belgien und Kamerun durch, bevor es dann im Halbfinale nach einem 1:1 nach Verlängerung im Elfmeterschießen gegen Deutschland unterlag. Stuart Pearce und Chris Waddle hatten dabei ihre Strafstöße vergeben, aber die guten Mannschaftsleistungen, der Auftritt von Paul Gascoigne als bestem englischen Spieler während des Turniers und das Ausbleiben von Gewaltaktionen waren Faktoren für die kommende Rehabilitierung des Fußballs in der britischen Gesellschaft der 90er-Jahre. Nach dem Turnier trat der englische Torwart Peter Shilton nach insgesamt 125 Einsätzen zurück und ist damit bis zum heutigen Tage Rekordnationalspieler. Wechselhafte Phasen in den 1990er-Jahren Die Zeit unter Graham Taylor, Robsons Nachfolger im Amt des Nationaltrainers, gestaltete sich sehr unglücklich. Während seines Engagements gewann England während der EM 1992 in Schweden kein Spiel. Dabei wurde Taylor in der Öffentlichkeit sehr stark für seine Entscheidung kritisiert, im wichtigen letzten Gruppenspiel gegen Schweden Gary Lineker beim Stand von 1:2 bereits nach 64 Minuten auszuwechseln. England konnte sich fortan auch nicht für die WM 1994 in den Vereinigten Staaten qualifizieren, wobei das Team in einem Qualifikationsspiel gegen San Marino, einem der schwächsten Fußballteams überhaupt, bereits nach wenigen Sekunden mit 0:1 zurückgelegen hatte, bevor England dann noch mit 7:1 gewinnen konnte. Taylor wurde 1993 entlassen und durch Terry Venables ersetzt, der die englische Nationalmannschaft zu einer guten Leistung bei der EM 1996 im eigenen Land führte. Die Erwartungen waren bei diesem Turnier zum 30. Jubiläum der Weltmeisterschaft von 1966 sehr hoch und das englische Team startete gut in der Vorrunde. Es schlug dabei mit einem sehr gut spielenden Paul Gascoigne Schottland mit 2:0 und besiegte danach das stark eingeschätzte Team aus den Niederlanden überraschend deutlich mit 4:1. Nach einem Sieg im Elfmeterschießen gegen Spanien stand England im Halbfinale, wie bereits sechs Jahre zuvor bei der Weltmeisterschaft, Deutschland nach einem 1:1 nach Verlängerung im Elfmeterschießen gegenüber. Nachdem Gareth Southgate den entscheidenden Elfmeter verschossen hatte, unterlag England erneut der deutschen Mannschaft. Venables trat nach Beendigung der Europameisterschaft zurück. Sein Nachfolger Glenn Hoddle absolvierte mit England eine erfolgreiche Qualifikation zur WM 1998 in Frankreich und stellte die Teilnahme zum Turnier mit einem 0:0-Unentschieden im römischen Olympiastadion gegen Italien sicher. Dort wurde das englische Team wieder bei einem Elfmeterschießen geschlagen, nachdem David Beckham bereits während des Spiels gegen Argentinien aufgrund einer roten Karte das Feld vorzeitig hatte verlassen müssen. Im darauf folgenden Jahr trat Hoddle von seinem Amt zurück, nachdem er zuvor kontroverse Aussagen über Behinderte in einem Zeitungsinterview getätigt hatte. In diesen äußerte er seine Meinung, dass Behinderte den Preis für Sünden aus früheren Leben zahlen würden. Der ehemalige englische Mannschaftskapitän Kevin Keegan übernahm das Traineramt und führte das Team nach 2:1 Toren in Hin- und Rückspiel gegen Schottland im Play-off zur EM 2000 in den Niederlanden und Belgien, wo die Mannschaft jedoch die Gruppenphase nicht überstand. Keegan trat im September 2000 zurück, nachdem die Mannschaft das letzte Spiel im alten Wembley-Stadion, ein Qualifikationsspiel zur WM 2002 gegen Deutschland, verloren hatte. Die „Ära Eriksson“ Im Jahr 2001 wurde der Schwede Sven-Göran Eriksson zu Keegans Nachfolger und somit zum ersten ausländischen Trainer Englands ernannt. Eriksson führte die Mannschaft im September des gleichen Jahres nach einem 0:1-Rückstand zu einem spektakulären 5:1-Auswärtssieg gegen Deutschland, als neben Emile Heskey und Steven Gerrard ein überragender Michael Owen drei Tore erzielen konnte. England stellte die direkte Qualifikation und den Gruppensieg durch ein spätes Freistoßtor zum 2:2 im Heimspiel gegen Griechenland und aufgrund einer besseren Tordifferenz sicher. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft in Japan und Südkorea selbst schlug England Argentinien in der Gruppenphase mit 1:0 und erreichte das Viertelfinale, in dem die Mannschaft mit 1:2 gegen den späteren Weltmeister aus Brasilien verlor. Auch die Qualifikationsgruppe zur EM 2004 gewann das englische Team nach einem 0:0 im letzten Spiel gegen die Türkei. Trotz einer Niederlage in der Vorrunde gegen Frankreich wurde England als einer der Favoriten für den weiteren Verlauf des Turniers gehandelt. Die Mannschaft scheiterte jedoch im Viertelfinale am Gastgeber aus Portugal, wobei sie erneut im Elfmeterschießen den Kürzeren zog. Im Jahr 2005 sah sich Eriksson verstärkter Kritik aufgrund seiner Defensivstrategie, einem eher leidenschaftslosen Spielverständnis, Kommunikationsproblemen mit seinen Spielern und gewissen Schwierigkeiten, eine Taktik einem sich ändernden Spielverlauf anzupassen, wie sie vor allem bei der Niederlage gegen Brasilien während der Weltmeisterschaft 2002 deutlich geworden waren, ausgesetzt. Der 1:4-Niederlage in einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Dänemark folgte ein weiterer Tiefpunkt, als England in einem Qualifikationsspiel zur WM 2006 in Deutschland mit 0:1 gegen den Rivalen aus Nordirland unterlag. Diese historische Niederlage hatte eine große Welle von Kritik zur Folge, obwohl die Mannschaft zuvor eine gute Qualifikation gespielt hatte. Ein hart umkämpfter und wenig überzeugender 1:0-Sieg gegen Österreich sorgte dann auch nicht dafür, dass sich der Druck verminderte. Dennoch qualifizierte sich die englische Mannschaft bereits vor dem letzten Spiel, das sie gegen Polen aufgrund einer deutlichen Leistungssteigerung mit 2:1 gewinnen konnte, für das Weltmeisterschaftsturnier im Jahr 2006. Nach Beendigung der Qualifikation gewann die englische Mannschaft in einem Freundschaftsspiel im schweizerischen Genf mit 3:2 gegen Argentinien und zeigte dabei die möglicherweise beste Leistung seit mehreren Jahren. Eriksson wurde auch vor allem aufgrund seiner großen Experimentierfreudigkeit bei Freundschaftsspielen kritisiert und wechselte dabei zeitweilig zur Halbzeit sogar die gesamte Mannschaft aus, bevor die FIFA im Jahr 2004 entschied, dass maximal sechs Spieler in solchen Partien ausgetauscht werden dürfen. Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt stellte heraus, dass Eriksson den Stellenwert des Mannschaftskapitänamts verringern würde, da er Spieler wie Emile Heskey und Phil Neville nach Ein- und Auswechslungen kurzzeitig zum Mannschaftsführer ernannte, wobei sich die Diskussion dann darauf einigte, dass nur der Spieler, der sein Team während des Anpfiffs anführt, als offizieller Mannschaftskapitän anerkannt wird und sich damit von einem Spieler unterscheidet, der die Kapitänsbinde im Laufe des Spiels nur kommissarisch übernimmt. Nach einer Kontroverse in der Zeitung News of the World im Januar 2006 entschied sich die FA dazu, mit Eriksson eine Vereinbarung über dessen Zukunft zu treffen, in deren Folge am 23. Januar 2006 verkündet wurde, dass Eriksson nach Beendigung der Weltmeisterschaft von seinem Amt des Nationaltrainers im Sommer zurücktreten werde. Es wurden in einem außergewöhnlich lange andauernden Auswahlprozess, der sehr stark in der öffentlichen Kritik stand, mehrere potenzielle Nachfolger gehandelt, darunter vor allem der portugiesische Nationaltrainer Luiz Felipe Scolari, der jedoch das Angebot auch aufgrund des zu großen Drucks, der in der britischen Medienlandschaft entstanden war, ablehnte. Am 4. Mai 2006 wurde Steve McClaren zum offiziellen Nachfolger Erikssons ernannt. Er betreute die Mannschaft erstmalig am 16. August 2006 im Stadion Old Trafford gegen Griechenland. Bei der WM 2006 offenbarte des englische Team bereits in der Gruppenphase Schwächen. Das Auftaktspiel gegen Paraguay wurde dabei durch ein frühes Eigentor des paraguayischen Kapitäns Carlos Gamarra nach einem Freistoß von David Beckham entschieden und hinterließ angesichts der Mitfavoritenstellung Englands in diesem Turnier einen insgesamt enttäuschenden Eindruck . Es folgte ein erst in den letzten zehn Minuten hart erkämpfter 2:0-Sieg gegen den Weltmeisterschaftsdebütanten aus Trinidad und Tobago, wobei auch das lang erwartete Comeback des zuvor verletzten Wayne Rooney in der zweiten Halbzeit die Spielqualität Englands nicht deutlich verbesserte. Im letzten Gruppenspiel trennte sich die englische Mannschaft zum Gruppensieg letztlich leistungsgerecht 2:2 von Schweden, wobei jede der beiden Mannschaften jeweils eine Halbzeit deutlich dominiert hatte. Pech hatte in diesem Spiel Michael Owen, der bereits in der vierten Minute ohne Fremdeinwirkung einen Kreuzbandriss erlitt und sich damit die ohnehin schon vorhandenen Probleme im englischen Offensivspiel noch vergrößerten. Nach einem erneut mühsamen 1:0-Achtelfinalsieg gegen Ecuador durch einen weiteren Freistoß von David Beckham schied England im anschließenden Viertelfinale gegen Portugal - wie schon bei den Weltmeisterschaften 1990 und 1998 gegen Deutschland und Argentinien - abermals im Elfmeterschießen aus. Die englische Presse verabschiedete Eriksson mit Spott und Kritik. So bat der „Sunday Mirror“ den scheidenden Trainer um die Rückgabe des an ihn gezahlten Gehaltes, während „The Independent“ zu dem Schluss kam, dass Eriksson Frauen lieber mag als Trophäen. Die „Times“ beschuldigte ihn gar, aus den englischen Nationalspielern eine „Langball-Sekte“ gemacht zu haben. Jüngste Entwicklungen Der neue englische Nationaltrainer Steve McClaren ernannte nach seiner Amtsübernahme im Anschluss an die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 John Terry als neuen Mannschaftskapitän und verzichtete lange auf eine weitere Nominierung von David Beckham. Gemeinsam mit dem ehemaligen Chefcoach Terry Venables als Assistenztrainer sortierte McClaren in einem zusätzlichen Schritt zum Neuaufbau der Mannschaft mit Sol Campbell einen weiteren altgedienten Spieler aus. In der Saison 2006/07 begann die englische Nationalmannschaft mit der Qualifikationsrunde für die Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2008 in Österreich und der Schweiz. Nach einem Freundschaftsspielsieg gegen Griechenland (4:0) startete die Auswahl Englands mit zwei Erfolgen gegen Andorra und Mazedonien in die Qualifikation. Es folgten jedoch zwei enttäuschende Ergebnisse, als zunächst Mazedonien durch ein 0:0 im Heimspiel überraschend nicht geschlagen werden konnte und schließlich eine 0:2-Niederlage gegen Kroatien in Zagreb die Serie des englischen Nationaltorhüters Paul Robinson von sechs Spielen ohne Gegentor beendete. Das Ergebnis gegen Kroatien stellte zudem das schlechteste Resultat in einem Pflichtspiel einer englischen A-Nationalmannschaft seit genau 13 Jahren dar - damals verlor das Team mit demselben Ergebnis in der Qualifikation zur WM 1994 gegen die Niederlande - und auch fortan zeigte sich die englische Nationalmannschaft in ihrer Leistung uninspiriert. Zum Ende einer 0:1-Freundschaftsspielniederlage gegen Spanien im Old Trafford wurde die Mannschaft vom Publikum dafür ausgebuht, und auch das 0:0-Remis in Tel-Aviv gegen Israel hinterließ Spott und Ablehnung in der eigenen Anhängerschaft. Am 28. März 2007 konnte das englische Auswahlteam gegen Andorra erst in der 54. Spielminute mit einem Treffer von Steven Gerrard die Torflaute beenden. Nach einem zweiten Weitschusstreffer von Gerrard erzielte der Debütant David Nugent das Tor zum 3:0-Endstand. Dies bedeutete zwar das Ende einer Serie von fünf Spielen ohne Sieg, aber auch dort hatte die Mannschaft zur Halbzeit wütende Reaktionen der eigenen Fans über sich ergehen lassen müssen, da es bis dahin gegen den international unterklassigen Gegner nicht gelungen war, ein Tor zu schießen (die andorranische Mannschaft bestand zumeist aus Teilzeitprofis und befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der FIFA-Weltrangliste auf dem 163. Platz - im Vergleich zu England, der in dieser Hinsicht weltweit neuntbesten Auswahl). Auch nach den Treffern Englands ließen die deutlich vernehmbaren Sprechchöre nicht nach, die zum einen McClarens Entlassung („We want McClaren out“) und darüber hinaus die Rückkehr von David Beckham forderten („There's only one David Beckham“). Am 1. Juni 2007 absolvierte die englische Nationalmannschaft gegen Brasilien ihr erstes Spiel im neuen Wembley-Stadion. Die Partie ging 1:1 aus und John Terry köpfte dabei das erste Tor einer A-Nationalmannschaft in der neuen Arena (Diego sorgte in der Nachspielzeit noch für den Ausgleich Brasiliens). David Beckham, der die Freistoßvorlage zu Englands Treffer lieferte, wurde in diesem Spiel erstmals seit der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 wieder nominiert. Am 21. November 2007 verpasste England die Teilnahme an der EM-Endrunde in Österreich und der Schweiz. Im abschließenden Heimspiel gegen Kroatien, in dem beiden Teams ein Unentschieden ausgereicht hätte, verlor die Mannschaft in einer hochdramatischen Begegnung mit 2:3, während der direkte Konkurrent Russland durch einen 1:0-Sieg in Andorra in der Gruppentabelle an England vorbeizog. Gleich am nächsten Tag wurde Steve McClaren von der Football Association (FA) seines Amtes als Cheftrainer der Nationalmannschaft enthoben. Auch Co-Trainer Terry Venables wurde entlassen. Beide Verträge wurden mit sofortiger Wirkung gekündigt.Pressemitteilung der FA zur Entlassung McClarens Am 14. Dezember 2007 wurde Fabio Capello zum neuen Nationalcoach ernannt. Unter Capello konnte sich England vorzeitig (als zweite europäische Mannschaft) für die WM 2010 in Südafrika qualifizieren. Dabei gelang mit einem 4:1 in Kroatien und einem 5:1 in Wembley die Revanche für die verpasste EM-Qualifikation. Da England zudem im vorletzten, für die eigene Qualifikation bedeutungslosen Spiel in der Ukraine mit 0:1 verlor, verpasste Kroatien zudem als Gruppendritter die Relegationsspiele der besten Gruppenzweiten. Zum Jahresabschluss verlor eine mit mehreren Ersatzspielern angetretene englische Mannschaft in Doha mit 0:1 gegen Brasilien. Auch Capello setzte David Beckham nur sporadisch als Auswechselspieler ein und forderte ihn auf, zu einem europäischen Spitzenklub zu wechseln, wenn er an der WM teilnehmen wolle. Die sporadischen Einsätze machten Beckham aber mit nun 115 Länderspielen zum englischen Feldspieler mit den meisten Einsätzen. Nur Torhüter Peter Shilton kommt mit 125 auf mehr Länderspiele. Die Teilnahme an der Weltmeisterschaft blieb Beckham jedoch durch eine Achillessehnenverletzung letztendlich verwehrt. Torwartdiskussion Neben der Schwäche bei Elfmeterschießen hängt Englands Team vor allem seit der WM 2002, als der viel zu weit vor dem eigenen Tor stehende David Seaman im Viertelfinale gegen Brasilien den entscheidenden Treffer nicht verhindern konnte, der Ruf an, keine besonders leistungsfähigen Torhüter mehr hervorzubringen. Hatten Gordon Banks und Peter Shilton noch in knapp 30 Jahren zwischen 1963 und 1990 höchste Reputation im internationalen Fußball genossen, so agierten englische Schlussmänner nun in häufig turnierentscheidenden Momenten unglücklich.Frankfurt Allgemeine Zeitung vom 14. Juni 2010, Seite 21: „Der gespielte Witz“ Auch Seamans Nachfolger David James leistete sich schwere Patzer in der Qualifikation zur WM 2006, die ihm die Bezeichnung Calamity James (etwa: Unglücksrabe James, in Anlehnung an Calamity Jane) einbrachten. Den nächsten negativen Höhepunkt setzte Scott Carson 2007, als er im entscheidenden Spiel um die Qualifikation für die EM 2008 gegen Kroatien daneben griff. Nachdem auch Robert Green im ersten Gruppenspiel der WM 2010 gegen die Vereinigten Staaten einen harmlosen Ball passieren ließ, kehrte David James zurück ins englische Tor und blieb im restlichen Turnier ohne individuellen Fehler. Sonstiges * Die Spielertrikots ziert das englische Wappen mit den drei Löwen (heraldisch sind dies eigentlich Leoparden), den berühmten „Three Lions“, sowie ein Stern für den WM-Sieg 1966. * Traditionell bestehen Rivalitäten zur argentinischen, deutschen und schottischen Fußballnationalmannschaft. * England spielte bei Weltmeisterschaften am häufigsten (6x) gegen den späteren Weltmeister (1958, 1962, 1970, 1986, 1990, 2002) Teilnahme Englands an der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft (13 mal) In der Zeit vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg waren die britischen Fußballverbände noch nicht damit einverstanden, dass Profi-Spieler an Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften teilnehmen. Die englische Nationalmannschaft ist deshalb nicht zur WM 1930 sowie zur Qualifikation für die WM-Endrunden 1934 und 1938 angemeldet worden. Teilnahme Englands an der Fußball-Europameisterschaft (7 mal) Titel * Fußball-Weltmeister: 1966 Aktueller Kader thumb|hochkant|Kapitän [[Steven Gerrard vom FC Liverpool]] thumb|hochkant|[[Wayne Rooney von Manchester United]] Folgende Spieler stehen im Kader für das Testspiel gegen Dänemark am 9. Februar 2011 in Kopenhagen. Spiele + Tore Stand: 5. Februar 2011 |caps=7|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Birmingham City| clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=FC Fulham|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=86|goals=0|club=FC Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=65|goals=6|club=FC Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=FC Everton|clubnat= ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=FC Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |age= |caps=89|goals=19|club=FC Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=44|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=3|club=FC Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=FC Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=83|goals=20|club=FC Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |----- ! colspan="9" bgcolor="#B0D3FB" align="left" | |----- bgcolor="#DFEDFD" |caps=42|goals=22|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=45|goals=15|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=67|goals=26|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |} Eine Liste mit allen mindestens 25-maligen englischen Nationalspielern findet sich unter Liste der englischen Fußballnationalspieler. Erfolgreichste Torschützen der Nationalmannschaft Nationaltrainer siehe auch * Liste der Länderspiele der englischen Fußballnationalmannschaft Quellen und Belege Weblinks * England-Homepage der Football Association (englisch) * Ausführliche Statistiken zur englischen Nationalmannschaft (englisch) * Große unabhängige Website zum englischen Nationalteam (englisch) !Englische Kategorie:Englische Fußballnationalmannschaft ang:Englisc ƿera rīcisc fōtballtēam az:İngiltərə milli futbol komandası bn:ইংল্যান্ড জাতীয় ফুটবল দল cy:Tîm pêl-droed cenedlaethol Lloegr da:Englands fodboldlandshold en:England national football team es:Selección de fútbol de Inglaterra it:Nazionale di calcio dell'Inghilterra ja:サッカーイングランド代表 jv:Tim nasional bal-balan Inggris ku:Xola Ingilîsî ya Futbolê ml:ഇംഗ്ലണ്ട്‌ ദേശീയ ഫുട്ബോൾ ടീം mn:Английн хөлбөмбөгийн үндэсний шигшээ баг mt:Tim nazzjonali tal-futbol tal-Ingilterra rm:Squadra naziunala da ballape da l'Engalterra ru:Сборная Англии по футболу tg:Тими миллии футболи Англия }}